A contact pattern apparatus is used when a fingerprint is photographed, when a contact portion of the sole of foot in the upright state is observed and in similar applications. Any of the conventionally proposed contact pattern devices, however, has a probelm in that sufficient contrast ratio cannot be obtained. As a result, it is difficult to perform the observation.